The life of Kenny McCormick
by izumooichi
Summary: Kenny always dies and sleeps with anything that moves... well almost, but this time he decides that he doesn't mind being tied down to someone for awhile and would actually love having someone around instead of dealing with his drunken, abuse, and sexed up parents and douche of a brother... idk what pairings i'll do but in the reviews it would be nice for suggestions :D
1. Noob intro

Lil Intro

HELLO EVERYONE! This is my FF or FanFiction as you may know XD! I just love reading all sorts of stories made by all kinds of people and how the story the chose to go or altering and changing things that already exist lol… sorry kinda rambling here but I was really nervous when making this for the first time.

But the story will be a South Park one with my favorite character! Drum roll please * drums beats * dun dun dun daaaaaa Kenny McCormick! :D I really love the guy, so I'm making this story about him and maybe some others.

So ladies and gentlemen this will conclude my little intro cause I would probably feel like im overwhelming somebody if they reads this * laughs * , well bye-bye for now :3


	2. Kenny

Couldn't really decide whether to do first or third POV, so I'm going to do both… but starting with Kenny's first

Before I actually typed this I wrote it in a journal if something would happen to my computer so some of the things in here may not make much sense but I'M A _NOOB! _So I think it will be fine…

Ok now on with the story…

" talking "

" YELLING "

' _**Thought '**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Kenny Pv:

Another day, another morning, and bullshit of a morning thanks to yours truly drunken father and mother plus my dick of a brother Kevin. But I know one way to brighten up the morning, and she's probably still asleep now, my little sister Karin.

Giving it one last thought and ending my planning for the day, pulling off the cover from my somewhat decent, rock but surprisingly firm bed and getting to my feet. Doing a bit of stretching and making my way to the bathroom, washing my face and brushing my teeth so that when I come back I wouldn't have to do that and I could just shower and go to work when I was done taking to Karin.

Making sure that I had at least some sweatpants on and not really caring about the shirt. I walked out my room and down the hall pass Kevin's room and approaching Karen's. I softly knocked on the door a couple of times to see if she may actually be up. But when I got no response I decide to slowly open the door and peek in to see if she was asleep.

To my luck she was sound asleep. Curled up in her pink blanket and a small stuff teddy bear that I got for her eight birthday years ago. Now she was a loving 16 while I'm still living in a hell hole filled with three dumb ass ( of course not her ) at the age or 18.

I quietly and smoothly walk into her room gently shutting the door behind me and head towards here bed plastering a calm and loving smile on my face. Testing the end of the before sitting next to her, I gently ran my fingers through her soft medium length brown hair and petting her gently. Carefully trying to wake up without scaring her or startling her either, she soon begins to stir a little and nuzzled her head into my hand while slowly opening her eyes to look at me.

Once she was now simi- awake i decide now would be a good time to tell her to about today's plans and whats going on.

" Good morning princess " smiling and petting her head again.

" Morning Ken. Is it time for you to go to work now? " fully turning my way.

" Yea but before I go if things to chaotic and messy here I want you to go over to your friends Ruby's house and spent some time or the night there if you have to. Cause I'll probably working late tonight again"

"M'kay will you be back tomorrow Ken? "

"Yup so you don't have to worry your pretty little my dreary ok? " sounding very chipper.

"Okay"

"Good now that's over with you can go back to sleep now while I finish getting ready..." I said getting up from my spot on the bed and making my way towards the door "…oh I almost forgot, I left you some money under her mattress so you can use to buy yourself some food or stuff you may need. I think it's like 50 bucks there, don't spend it all at one okay Karen" grabbing the doorknob and opening the door stepping out hearing a " thank you " and " ok " before closing it and walking back to my room to finish getting ready since my shift starts at 9:30 and it was 8:20 am.

Deciding to take a shower I opened my closet and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans that weren't too tight or to loose and hugged legs perfectly. Then I pulled out a black shirtsleeve shirt that Domo rocking to some music with dark and bright neon head phones music notes looking 3D. setting them on the bed I turned around and walked back to my bathroom to take a 20 minute shower and wash my since I couldn't do it last night with the hole dying almost every bullshit. Lately that hasn't been happening a lot anymore. Sometimes I just think Death has given up and went on vacation or something. Grabbing my vanilla scented soap and coconut shampoo with conditioner, I turned on the hot water (lucky me) and commenced with my shower Twenty minutes later I came out with the towel wrapped around my waist and grabbed some briefs then slipped on my pants before drying my hair and putting my shirt on. Just like my pants my shirt fitted comfortable and was pretty long, sleeve and length wise. This was one of my favorites that I bought and owned with my money from working overtime. The sleeves were cut separate from my shirt and were being held by four clips on both ends and to where they meet and the other end were only my ocean blue fingernails could only be seen. Happily I slipped on my converse that went over the end of my pants. Looking at the time which was now 8:45, getting my placid backpack then heading into my closet getting my work clothes and gently and neatly folding them to put them in the bag without to many wrinkles and then slipping the shoes. I gather the rest of my things like my LG Optimus F7 that I won in a modeling contest last year, placing it in my front pocket, wallet on the other side, adding two chains that connect from the from to the back.

Going to my full length mirror giving myself a once over noticing I was missing my ears and lips ring , I quickly went looking for them and put them in all their respective places then smoothed down my hair some and glossed my lips with some carmax since it was kinda of windy outside. Stepping my foot out the door to my room but not before grabbing my favorite parka and putting it on after having blood all over it from yesterday hit and run I happy walked down the hall and stairs listening to VAMP through some hand me down headphones that Stan didn't want anymore cause he just bought the newest ones.

I walked to the rusty and raggedy paint chipping pickup truck which looked better inside then out, and hoped in the driver's seat throwing my bag in the passengers seat. Starting the truck I pulled out the driveway and started heading towards the cafe I worked at and is newly opened. (Hey just cause my family is poor doesn't me I have to be… well me and ruby that is.)

* * *

Ok well stop there for now before this first chapter becomes way to long

Please R & R I would really like you guys thought's on this to make it somewhat better

Well that's it for now, and thank you for reading XD


	3. Chapter 2

**So this one just came to me while listeining to some ofmy favorite music but this i like pretty much a flashback from two years ago lol ****i should better put that in there, but i really like this chapter. **

"Talking "

"**YELLING** "

'_Thought __**'**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Normal Pv:

The cafe was pretty busty and busy with waiters and cooks working at full speed as customers flowed in like a rush stream in an open field. As usual Kenny didn't mind since it meant more money in his pocket for him to buy things with. But he couldn't say much for Craig and Stan that were working on the floor with him and a few others. Between they're battling death glares and brushing each other off when walking past, he would have to say that he's surprised that they didn't fight as much now. He can remember how their first meeting went when he asked Craig if he wanted to do a little job searching.

_**Flashback: Two years ago **_

'_Walking down the sidewalk minding his own business and listening to music on his phone that he just downloaded. Kenny accidentally bumped into somebody and was about to far backwards until someone caught him by the arm. Waiting for the impact but it never came, looking up he realizes who just caught him, and it was none other the towns favorite asshole and somewhat of a truthful dick. Getting back into balance with the thanks of Craig. Kenny plus off his headphones and thanks him then strikes up a conversation figuring out why he was here in the first place.' _

"_Hey thank man didn't see you there buddy" Kenny smiles and laughs slightly to brush off the awkwardness. _

"_I'm not your..whatever just watch were your going next time dipshit " patting himself down for invisible dust, he turns around and starts walking off._

"_Ah wait Craig! Wait it man!" He started jogging to catch up to him trying not to bump into him this time._

_Craig slowed down some to I somewhat stop and lingers for a while until he catches up to him. Looking over his shoulder, watching Kenny close the distance between them._

"_What now?" sensing that he was starting to feel a little annoyed and irritated, he tried to ease the tension in the air by answering his question._

"_Oh ah.. sorry I wondering where you were going and if you wanted to come and do some job searching for a while?" walking next to him looking from the corner of his eye gauging to see his reaction. Thinking about it and realizing that he really didn't have anything going on at the moment since he was just going out for a walk to clear his head from the annoyance at home. Craig decides to take the blonde up on his offer to kill some time._

"_Whatever…where the hell do we go first?" _

"_To this small little strip a few blocks down for some job openings that I heard floating around" _

"_Hn" _

_Kenny was not expecting for him to come let alone agree to join him, but he wasn't going to complain since he didn't have to go alone now. Smiling he decided to make do with his time and talk to him about random stuff here and there. An hour had passed when they meet the first shop that looked like they were hiring do to the sign in the window that said "Help Wanted ". Stopping at a hardware store the boys walked in casually looking and lingering at the blades and drill's that filled most of the shop walls until somebody spoke up and asked if they needed any help._

"_Find anything you boys like?" a tall man came from around the corner behind the desk. _

"_No no we were just skimming through I would like to know if you are still hiring from what that sign in your window is saying." Kenny said with every word coming out like liquid wine. The clerk didn't look that bad either so Craig didn't care if he said what he said that way. I man he was what a good 6 foot with shoulder length light hazel hair which had loose curls at the end. Trimmed bread and dark chestnut eyes, perfect jaw line, board shoulders nice toned chest and stomach, perfect face and arms. This guy could easily get any girl, man, or women he wanted just by smiling or saying one word. But it looks like his eyes are now one a short blonde haired boy who looks like he doesn't notice that he is being started at like a piece of meat. _

_Stepping next to him and sending the clerk one of my famous death glares making sure he got the message to back off or stay away. We asked if he was hiring or not. To Craig's relief and an inward sigh he wasn't since we were still minors which were, total bullshit but Kenny didn't care when he stood back up and casually walked out the shop thanking the man. _

_Continuing walking down the strip way there weren't that many people hiring at the moment seeing as they could handle it themselves. So they decide to walk down a bit further down until Kenny suddenly stopped in front of a café that neither of them had ever seen before and walked in looking around the nice and plain decorations and painting on the wall._

"_Wow I like this place, seems better than all the others we looked through from the windows huh?" _

"_Yea that's if you don't want to get bore and shoot yourself from looking at the god damn walls." Craig grimaced when a happy-go-lucky woman came hopping/skipping in front of them with a huge ass grin on her face._

"_Well helllloooo boys~ what brings you lovely gentlemen here at my cafe?" she said while still grinning._

"_We are doing some job searching and this cafe seemed like a really nice place to work at so I was wondering if you were hiring at some point" Ken smiled back._

"_Oh oh great because this is a newly built cafe and I could use all the help I could get on waiters and other staff members, but were really short on members" _

"_Sounds great right Craig?" _

_He nods._

" _OK since you guys are looking for a job then your hired since again I'm low on waiters and the pay is really good to plus you guys can get breaks and alternate between you two and if you get more people to work here then you'll get a bonus, sounds good?"_

"_We'll take it!" Kenny cheered excitedly while Craig told in shock by just realizing what the blonde had just agreed to._

"_Hey wait didn't" _

"_Good you guys can start in a month or two when the store is done with renovations and all."_

"_I said HEY! I didn't sign up for this shit and I wasn't' looking for a god damn job!"_

" _awww but Craig come on man I doubt that you would have anything else better than to hang out with friends, smoke pot, are sat on your ass and do nothing all day. And I highly doubt that you would want to be near your family all day long." Kenny pouted cutely trying to coax the brunette into agreeing._

_It took a couple of minutes until he finally agreed and dragged a happy waving blonde down the street to his house._

* * *

__**i hope this one is alil better then the other one but i think i did good lol :3**

**please R&R **

**_Thank you very much :3_****  
**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Looking back now that was a long time ago for Kenny that is. Watching the two boys have their little spat on the floor was funny but then there would be other times where he had to intervene before it out of hand and ruin business for the day. Lucky that wasn't going to happen today but he would still have to come between them since they caused some heavy tension at the moment.

Walking up between them with hands on his hips while sporting a nice tick appearing on his head and giving his most calm smile he could.

"And what do you think you guys are doing now?" words laced with annoyance.

Both turned behind them to see who had the nerve to but in. Seeing that it was Kenny, Stan paled a few shades and broke out in a light cold sweat while Craig with the same attitude just ' tch ' and waited for someone to say something.

"Oh nothing important Ken just taking some orders and what not"

"Oh really… what it looks like is that you two are having a mini battle while taking orders making the customer feel uneasy at right now."

Then Craig spoke up.

"Well shit, if Mr. Dumbass here didn't make a bet with me at the beginning of our shift then this shit wouldn't be happening."

"Like hell I started it you douche, no one told you to agree to it anyways"

Stepping in again Kenny regrettably asked what the bet was that caused all this so that they could all go back to working and not get into unnecessary trouble with the boss since he was the manager.

"So what was the bet that you to made anyways?"

Silence.

Neither said anything and the blonde was starting to get a little worried.

"I said what was t-"

"How many tips you can get to spend the night with you" Craig said with a smug look on his face.

More silence.

"What the hell!" both Ken and Stan said in unison sporting flushed faces, even though Ken's was a shade darker.

"Fuck man calm down, it was just a joke." Chuckling under his breath after seeing both their reactions, but the blondes was a tad but more interesting to see.

"Yea it better be a joke jerk off." Said the other than looking back to the slightly stun Ken and laughing some.

"But that's not the reason though Ken." Pulling himself together again he explained what the bet really was and finally got the boy to understand seeing how he still believed what Craig had just said moments ago.

"Ok ok I get it now even though it sounds really stupid, but since it would get you two to do more work then I'm fine with it" returning a smile to his face. " but since you guys made all the customers uneasy and uncomfortable five percent goes to me from the loser" both blinked and stared at him like he was crazy but sure enough he was dead serious. So they caved and agreed to his terms and continued back to work in the same peaceful retinue.

_**Time skip :3**_

5:30 came and are shifted ended since we all decide to start and end at the same time if something happened to one of them or something important came up. Heading to the 'Staff only' room to change into his normal clothes, Ken couldn't help but notice the small glances his way while his back was turned. Getting irritated by their annoyance he chose this time to speak since this had actually been going on for a while but every time he chose it ignore it and pretend like it was nothing.

"So do you two mind telling me you guys keep sneaking peeks at me when you think I'm not looking?" finishing putting on his clothes and closing his locker. He stopped bring his work clothes when he found out that the owner had installed a washer and dryer if they had got into any accidents while working.

Both looked at each other in confusion, well one was confused while the other was indifference.

"What are you taking about Ken?"

"Yea, why the fuck would we be looking at you?"

"Cause you both are don't play dumb with me I can tell shit head" both of his hand were on his hips now having a cute pout on his face trying to be intimidating but failing. Craig and Stan had to look away feeling their faces heat up trying not to look back at him.

Minute's pass and the room were engulfed in an awkward silence. Having enough of the silence Kenny decides to break the ice.

"Fine don't tell me then, but if you guys are going to stare at least do it were you don't get caught."

"…."

He grabbed his bag and headed out the room to the floor and out the store leaving to very stun brunettes behind.

Looking at each other again, they both signed letting out air they didn't even know they held.

"Should we tell him about it?"

"Does it look like I give a fuck?"

"Yea if you want to get closer to him and everything."

"Like hell I do. I don't see you making the first move either."

"Gotta point there. But if he doesn't like me that way there's always Kyle ya know."

"Wow that's pretty cold bro. Even for you since you and him are friends."

"Yea you have a point there too."

After their little chat in the staff room, they to left to go home thinking about their small conversation that they had earlier.

* * *

**Not much here, its kinda short but that ends for today.**


End file.
